


Double Interactions

by Ms_Marchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, Langst (Voltron), Mentions of Suicide, Suicide Attempt, offscreen suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Marchy/pseuds/Ms_Marchy
Summary: After Lance tries to save the team on a mission, blocking them from a fatal death beam; Lance's change in behavior in the recent months finally clicks in Keith's mind as he puts two and two together.





	Double Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron post. I have a few other works in progress and they should be up soon, those works will end up being faarrrr better than this one :P.

The paladins of Voltron exited their lions once they landed safely in the Hanger within the space castle. Keith ran out of the mouth of Black, being sure to catch the temporary Red paladin before he could disappear. "JesusChrist, Lance!" he growled, pacing towards the Cuban. Lance looked up as he walked from his lion, the other paladins paying attention too. Lance already looked resigned, caught. He sighed, taking his helmet off. Keith ripped his off as he approached. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Keith?" Hunk called nervously, scared that maybe his friend would get punched by the shorter teen. Keith looked more angry than usual, jaw tight and fists clenched,

Keith ignored the yellow paladin, keeping his focus zoomed in on Lance. "You were gonna sacrifice yourself? Why? So you can feel better about yourself? You were going to die just because of you can't see your own self-worth?"

Lance's facial expression didn't change, save for the small hint of pink as he looked at Pidge, Hunk, and Allura gathered a few feet away, staring with their mouths open. "I think that's why most people kill themselves, Keith."

Keith's breath caught in his lungs. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He was hoping for Lance to defend himself, to deny his death wish. Instead he got a defeated admittance. Lance sighed and walked off, his pace a little faster than usual.

"Why?" Keith yelled from behind him.

"Leave it, Keith. It's fine."

Who was this person? Where was the offended attitude and the flailing arms? Thinking back on it, when was the last time they butted heads over something stupid, or made a bet, Coran's food goo the loser's next lunch? Instead, Lance has been shutting everyone out, not leaving his room for hours at a time, unlike the social butterfly he was months prior. As Keith thought about it, he realized that Lance has been withdrawing himself more and more ever since they rescued Matt. "You selfish asshole!" He snapped.

Lance stopped in his tracks, back rigid. When he turned, he looked so angry he was on the verge of tears. "What?" his voice was low, barely over a whisper. The cold, metal hanger the only thing allowing his voice to travel, to be heard by his friends.

"The attention stopped being on you, so, what, you thought you would just pull a stunt like that ? You think it suddenly takes all your importance away just because everyone was busy making sure Matt was okay?"

"What?" Lance's voice went higher, desperation sinking in. He looked over at Pidge, Keith didn't know what her face read, not taking his eyes off the Blue Paladin. "That's not- t's not at all-!"

"Are you really that petty? Were you really trying to stoop so low to get our attention so you could feel okay about yourself?" Keith swallowed, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. "Not everything needs to be about you, Lance! You could have died today, and you don't even care! You shouldn't call yourself a paladin if you can't look out for us too!"

Lance opened his mouth, but his defense was stuck in his throat. It really made Keith do a double over of his friend. What was going on in Lance's mind? Why wasn't he yelling the first words he could think of? Filtering himself was never an option in Lance's world, even if the words came out stuttered and non-sensicle. 

Lance closed his mouth and began walking back. Keith braced himself for a fight, taking in Lance's puffed chest, squared shoulders, and determined look. He wondered where Lance would strike first. The face? The chest? Honestly, it didn't matter if it meant Lance would start talking. This silence that Lance has suddenly adopted is unsettling, and with one look at the rest of the team, Keith knew they felt the same way. Not even Hunk was trying to stop his friend.

Keith had his fists up when Lance stopped. He wasn't directly in front of Keith, his posture pointing passed Keith, even his line of sight. Lance sighed, unblinking. "It doesn't matter what you think, Keith. The truth is, I've been planning this since before Matt came back. He wasn't part of the plan, it was actually going to be Allura who was going to take my place. But there needs to be five paladins, and when Shiro disappeared, I had to stay. But there's an extra once more, and I saw my chance, so yeah, I took it. "

"You still didn't care about us, Lance. You didn't care about how such a stupid decision would have cost us."

The corner of Lance's lip turned up non-humorously. "I know you would have felt it. I tried lessening the blow though. I've gotten you all used to not interacting with me quite as much. You'd all be upset for a month or so, but-" Lance shrugged, "Once you all realized that Matt was better for the team than me, it would have been fine." Lance swallowed. "But, it didn't work. I'll have to find something else." He patted Keith's shoulder, as if to comfort him, and then walked back towards the lions. He stopped in front of Red, pausing as they silently talked, Lance turned his head towards his true lion as well. His shoulders relaxed a fraction as he steeped away from Red and slowly made his way over towards Blue, her mouth already open to allow him in. She sat back up and her particle barrier rose, effectively keeping everyone out while Lance stayed inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating leaving this one open ended like so, or if I should make a second chapter to comfort the small Space Boi.


End file.
